


Moment

by Little_bard



Series: Jaskier playlist [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geraskier, M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_bard/pseuds/Little_bard
Summary: Jaskier wasn’t one to go buy potions which is why Geralt found it so odd when the bard requested to go to the potion seller’s stall in the market by himself. “I heard they have an amazing potion to help with creativity and also one to help with the horrible smell of a witcher who hasn’t bathed in 4 days. Go on ahead of me, maybe find a place for us to stay tonight and for you to take a bath.” Was all the man had said before walking off with a small disapproving “hmm” from Geralt. Though Geralt did listen to him. He couldn’t help but follow along with whatever Jaskier said recently he would have said it was just because he felt guilty for putting the bard through so much lately but he knew it had to be a deeper feeling. He chose to ignore that feeling until he knew what to do with it.Jaskier walked up to the vendor slowly. “Um hello?” He smiled kindly at the small person before him.“Hello, what can I do for you?”“Um actually... do you have anything for nightmares?” Jaskier asked nervously.Or the one where Geralt keeps waking up panting and sweaty and Jaskier just wants to help. He
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Jaskier playlist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671574
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of stories I’m making based of a playlist of songs that remind me of Jaskier. This one is the 3rd song. Moment by Victoria Monèt. I haven’t written smut in a long time so I’m a bit rusty but enjoy.

Jaskier wasn’t one to go buy potions which is why Geralt found it so odd when the bard requested to go to the potion seller’s stall in the market by himself. “I heard they have an amazing potion to help with creativity and also one to help with the horrible smell of a witcher who hasn’t bathed in 4 days. Go on ahead of me, maybe find a place for us to stay tonight and for you to take a bath.” Was all the man had said before walking off with a small disapproving “hmm” from Geralt. Though Geralt did listen to him. He couldn’t help but follow along with whatever Jaskier said recently he would have said it was just because he felt guilty for putting the bard through so much lately but he knew it had to be a deeper feeling. He chose to ignore that feeling until he knew what to do with it.

Jaskier walked up to the vendor slowly. “Um hello?” He smiled kindly at the small person before him.

The store vendor was an androgynous person with deep brown eyes and long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. “Hello, what can I do for you?” They spoke softly.

“Um actually... do you have anything for nightmares?” Jaskier asked nervously.

“Your own or someone else’s?”

“Someone else. My traveling companion, he keeps waking up in the middle of the night. He seems restless and is sweaty and has a face I can’t quite describe with an emotion I’ve never quite seen on him when he wakes up. It looks like fear but he’s not calling out random names or anything like normal. It looks like there’s something happening in the dream he’s not ready to confront. And the next day he always acts weird with me. One time last week he did call out my name. It sounded like he needed me and I just wanna help.”

“Oh wow... you seem really worried about your friend,” they said slightly teasingly as they searched through the vials they had. “Anything about your companion I should know about? Something that might mean I need to make the potion stronger?”

“Um... he’s a witcher” Jaskier whispered. He didn’t know why he whispered it wasn’t a secret he traveled with Geralt of Rivia, the white wolf, the Witcher, but he felt the need to make it somewhat of a secret. Almost as if he felt if anyone heard they would tell Geralt what he was doing.

“Oh wow. You're lucky, but I actually think I have the perfect thing.” They said as they pulled out two potions. “Here. You take the one with the blue label and give him the one with the green. Basically what’s going to happen is that you’ll get to enter his dream when you both go to sleep. Your body will be asleep but your consciousness will be in his dream. And to him, it’ll appear the same as the dream always does but you’ll be there too. If it’s a nightmare you’ll be able to help him overcome this fear. He’ll also be more conscious and aware then he normally is. He’ll have more control over his actions. The goal here is to turn this nightmare into a positive dream where the two of you overcome his fear. It’ll end in the morning when you both wake up whether you do what you came to do or not.” They smiled kindly. “Might make him appreciate you more in the way you wish he would as well as an added bonus.”

“How did you..? Anyway, how much do I owe you?” Jaskier asked a blush burning his cheeks.

“On the house” they smiled and cupped Jaskier’s hand in theirs as they handed him the potions. “Just write a lovely song about it”

“Oh thank you...” Jaskier bushed. “I certainly will!” They knew who he was and that made him nervous because they knew who Geralt was then too. But he trusted them oddly.

Jaskier made his way to the pub where he knew he would find Geralt. Mainly because it was the only place with an open room in the town for rent. As he walked in he placed the potions in his pocket. He smiled at Geralt who was sitting in the corner with an almost empty ale. “Hello Geralt, miss me?” He sat across from the brutally handsome man.

“Hmm,” Geralt said in a tone that would suggest he didn’t but Jaskier knew it really meant he did. He sipped the last of his ale.

“I missed you too. Actually, I missed you so much I’ll get you another ale on me before I play for this small crowd.” Jaskier tried to give his most calm and trustworthy smile. Geralt saw right through it.

“Fine but don’t you dare try to prank me again,” Geralt said, handing him the cup with a furrowed bushy black brow.

“One time! I only did that one time” Jaskier sassed back and let out a relieved sigh his true intentions weren’t noticed when he was away from the Witcher’s eyes. Honestly he never truly was away from the Witcher’s gaze but at least his back was to him. He ordered two ales and pulled the little potions out of his pocket along with some coins just Incase Geralt was watching him; it wouldn’t look too suspicious. He made casual conversation with the bartender about Geralt’s request to have special potions to help him stay strong put into his drinks. “Witcher’s am I right?” Jaskier added to his lies. He felt weird trying to cover up his obvious action of putting the potion in the drink. As well as one in his. The bartender believed him as he knew nothing about Witchers just like everyone else. Jaskier didn’t feel good hiding this from Geralt but he knew he would say no to help and he wasn’t even sure it would work. He tried to remove his nervousness from his face and have a calm smile, it was hard.

From behind Jaskier looked like he was just having a more than friendly conversation with the bartender which wasn’t new for him at all. Geralt tried to hide his jealousy as Jaskier turned around. He couldn’t do more than simply averted his gaze from the bard.

Jaskier placed the ales down very careful to give himself the right one. Geralt curiously drank his. “Does it taste any different?” Jaskier questioned softly. Nervously.

“No... why?” Geralt stared at him quizzically. “Do you think that bartender is trying to poison you? Or trying to weaken you in some way? Do you want me to speak to him?” Geralt almost stood up but a smaller hand on his stopped him.

“No Geralt” Jaskier laughed fondly. “No, I’m fine. I don’t think he’s doing anything. I just thought mine tasted a bit stale.” He smiled kindly at the witcher with his hand on his bigger one to calm him. Jaskier sipped his own ale quietly.

“Hmm.” Geralt sat back in his seat comfortably. Jaskier was happy the man cared for him, it was nice to have someone always ready to fight for your wellbeing. It was nice to be protected that’s why he was doing all this. He wanted to make Geralt feel protected like the white wolf made him feel.

After they both finished their ale Jaskier grabbed his lute to play some tunes for the folks in the bar. He put his heart into it just like every performance and Geralt watched him with his full attention just like he did every performance.

Jaskier made out fairly well. He made just enough to cover their room for the night. He was in the room before Geralt, as the witcher was probably checking on Roach before calling it a night. He made sure to give Geralt’s bed the extra pillow before he got ready to sleep.

By the time Geralt returned a little later Jaskier was already in bed asleep. It was never hard for the bard to sleep. Geralt stared a little too long at the breathtaking man in front of him peacefully asleep. “Get a hold of yourself” he mumbled as he shook his head. He sighed and decided it was best he follows suit and also heads to bed. He did take note of the extra pillow on his bed though. He smiled and rested his head on the pillow.

Jaskier only remembers falling asleep and now suddenly he was in a cozy candle lit room with a nice big bed with the softest sheets. This must be where Geralt’s dream takes place… interesting place for a nightmare. Jaskier looked around quickly for Geralt. He was laying on the bed in his normal black tunic and black leather pants. Jaskier looked down at himself. He was just in a loose white tunic and light blue pants. Nothing fancy but still very Jaskier. Something Geralt definitely dreamed up. Geralt slowly woke up and looked at Jaskier.

“Same dream as always I guess.” He sighs. “Same as always then Jaskier I guess I’ll wait for your song.” Geralt sat up and looked at Jaskier expectantly.

“Hmm, Geralt what do you mean?” Jaskier laughed kindly. He was trying to play into the dream to help Geralt get to the nightmare part... then he would tell the witcher what was happening.

“Jaskier you know? I have the same dream every night tho normally you’re sitting there already playing this song when I wake up and then ya know, the thing happens.” Geralt explained. “It’s weird come to think of it that you’re not already there reading your little book of lyrics and singing”

“Oh... um, I wanted to start this night off differently.” Jaskier made something up. He sat down on the chair that was across from the bed. There he saw his lute and his notebook beside him. He picked up his lute and opened the notebook. It showed only one song in it. A song he had seen before. It was a song in his actual notebook. A song from a dream he had once. It wasn’t exactly the same song but maybe this is how Geralt remembered it from the one time Jaskier ever sung it to him.

He started playing softly. He felt like I instantly knew how to do this new updated version.

_ “I got the feeling that you _

_ Brought me to you _

_ Yeah, you did, babe _

_ Look what your mind's imagination can do _

_ Makin' shit true, ooh _

_ Yeah, you do, babe _

_ So let me take away your pain, give me all of your emotions _

_Land it like a plane_ (I know planes didn’t exist in canon but it’s the song) _on my back, if you can't hold it_

_ Life is but a dream that you manifested slowly _

_ So fuck a fantasy, this your motherfucking moment _

_ Give me all of your emotions _

_ Ah, it's your motherfucking moment _

_ That you manifested slowly _

_ Hey, ah, it's your motherfucking moment _

_ Life is but a dream _

_ Here we are inside of it and you're inside of me _

_ Until you actually fall asleep _

_ Finally you can add this moment to your memory _

_ Ooh, ooh _

_ Take away your pain, give me all of your emotions _

_ Land it like a plane on my back, if you can't hold it _

_ Life is but a dream that you manifested slowly _

_ So fuck a fantasy, this your motherfucking moment _

_ Give me all of your emotions _

_ Ah, it's your motherfucking moment _

_ That you manifested slowly _

_ Hey, ah, it's your motherfucking moment” _

Geralt watched Jaskier intently. Jaskier felt that Geralt’s version was a little more passionate then he remembered his being but it was still the emotional sirens call he had originally intended it to be. He felt a prominent blush on his cheeks from the thought that Geralt dreams of him singing such a romantic song every night. By the time he had finished singing he had almost forgotten the reason, he was there.

He looked up at Geralt expectantly. He was waiting for the setting to change to some fiery village with people screaming or something, it was a nightmare that was plaguing the Witcher right? Geralt was looking at him also inquisitively. “Why aren’t you coming over here?” He said with a deep chuckle that made Jaskier’s blush burn.

“Oh um... I was lost in my thought.” Jaskier said and got up and sat awkwardly next to Geralt on the bed.

“You’re acting so weird. Normally this dream goes much more smoothly until the end.” Geralt said softly.

‘ _Okay cool just gotta get to the end! Then I can help Geralt!_ ’ Jaskier thought happily. ‘ _Maybe the dream is just weird until then! Not that I mind.’_

His thoughts were interrupted by Geralt’s calloused hands on his cheeks. He turned his head toward him so blue eyes were staring into yellow. “Normally you’re already on top of me making a move but I guess I’ll have to first this time.” He mumbled mainly to himself softly before leaning in and kissing Jaskier deeply.

Jaskier felt his blush reach his ears at this point. At first, he was stiff and unmoving but he found himself leaning into the kiss rather than pulling away. His arms wrapped around Geralt’s neck and Geralt kept one hand on his cheek and wrapped his other arm around the bard's waist. I mean Jaskier was a human after all and this is all he’s wanted for years since he first laid eyes on Geralt. He wanted the Witcher to kiss him and stare at him lovingly. He wanted to feel the man's strong arms around him holding his body close. There’s no way he could pull away after finally receiving it.

When their lips slowly parted Jaskier came to finally. “Geralt... what are you doing?” He said breathlessly.

Geralt simply pushed Jaskier down on the bed and hovered over him. “Why are you acting so coy? That’s not like you at all my little lark.” He smiled kindly and lovingly at Jaskier, the slightly smaller man basically melted on the spot. Geralt leaned down and kissed and nibbled at Jaskier’s neck. Jaskier let out a small moan like hum. He could feel a smile on Geralt’s lips against his skin as the noise left him. Geralt kissed him once more, deeper and with more passion. After a few seconds, he felt the Witcher’s tongue asking for entrance at his lips. He gladly opened his lips more and tangled his tongue with his. Geralt easily flipped them over so he was on the bottom with Jaskier straddling on top of him. He ran his hands down Jaskier’s back and rested them on his ass with a strong squeeze. The bard let out a surprised moan into their kiss.

Jaskier’s hands rested on Geralt’s chest and he felt a deep blush covering his whole body. He normally wasn’t as shy or embarrassed but it was so different with Geralt. He had dreamed of this moment for so long but he never thought it would happen. Geralt broke from the kiss to bite at Jaskier’s neck and jaw. He would bite roughly and then leave a small kiss or lick on the mark. Jaskier was turning into a moaning mess more so with each bite. He had always had a weak spot on his neck, and he knew that Geralt’s small fangs would have felt nice there but not exactly how nice. He started to grind against the man under him. He felt himself and Geralt get excited as he rubbed against his body harder longing for friction. “Geralt is that some super thick and long monster-hunting stick in your pants or are you and your monster of a Dick excited to see me?” Jaskier managed to giggle out as Geralt let out a soft moan.

“Normally you already have it out by now” Geralt snarked back. He went to pull Jaskier into another kiss but he pulled away. That ‘normally’ snapped Jaskier back to reality. This wasn’t really happening. Well, it was but... to Geralt, this was still a dream. He felt this pang of guilt. He didn’t wanna take advantage of the situation. He moved off of Geralt much to the Witcher’s dismay. “Jaskier? What’s wrong?”

“Geralt... this isn’t a dream,” Jaskier said softly and looked down. His voice shook with nervousness and guilt as he continued. “Well it is a dream... but I’m the real Jaskier. I don’t want you to do this thinking it’s a dream but I’ll remember it.”

Geralt looked at him confused and sat up. “Explain.” He said simply. He wasn’t asking, he was demanding.

“Well... I just know these past weeks you’ve been having nightmares. You wake up in the middle of the night all sweaty and seem restless. I went to the potion seller and got a potion where I could enter your dream and help you face your nightmare. You always make me feel so protected and I want to protect you too. I’m sorry I almost let this get too far without telling you, it’s just I’ve wanted to do this with you for a while honestly” Jaskier felt himself letting everything out, all his emotions. He knew he was blushing and looked a mess but he kept going. “I know that nightmares and dreams aren’t always straight forward so I know you probably don’t actually want these actions. I just wanted to let you know so you didn’t have to do them with me. And we can just wait here for the scary part to start and I’ll help you as much as I can. And if you don’t wanna see me after I’ll leave you alone.” Jaskier said sadly, still ignoring Geralt’s gaze.

“Jaskier..” Geralt spoke softly and held Jaskier’s chin in his fingers making the bard look at him once more. “What you were trying to do was very sweet. I know you didn’t know this would happen. Actually, the nightmare part of these dreams is... we make love and I wake up in the morning and you’re gone. I’m scared if I’m open about my feelings for you I’ll lose my best friend.” This is the most open Geralt had been with Jaskier for weeks or maybe ever. Jaskier had tears in his eyes. “Don’t cry! I’m sorry. And you don’t need to feel guilty at all for the potion, I’m glad I have someone like you to protect me Jaskier. And I only know one set of potions that do this kind of thing, so just know I’m also aware and conscious and I didn’t do anything I didn’t truly want to.” Geralt felt himself ramble which was rare for the Witcher.

Jaskier hugged Geralt tightly to make him quiet. “I love you so much Geralt Of Rivia. I would never leave you, especially after you were open about your feelings.” He said passionately into Geralt’s neck.

“I love you too my little lark.” Geralt hugged Jaskier back tightly.

Jaskier pulled away and though he was blushing Geralt would recognize that impish smile anywhere. “I mean I did come here to help you overcome your fear and I think to get to that part we have to do that other part too. Or ya know maybe we’ll get stuck in your dream forever.”

“I’m not sure that’s how it works.” Geralt smirked back.

“No, it definitely is. I'm the one who bought the potion I would know,” Jaskier said straddling Geralt’s lap once more.

“I mean I don’t leave things unfinished once I start them.” Geralt grinned kissing Jaskier again. Jaskier leaned into the kiss happily and pushed him down on the bed. 

~

Jaskier didn’t hesitate to place his hands tight in Geralt’s hair, his smile growing at Geralt's moan. Geralt’s hands found the bard’s round ass and gave it a squeeze, getting his own moan in return. 

“Geralt how does this dream normally go?” Jaskier asked, hovering above the other man. Geralt smiled back happily at him.

“I can just show you” He replied and started pulling Jaskier’s shirt off. It easily came off as it wasn’t even really that covering to begin with. He flipped them over once more so he was on top. He ran his hands through Jaskier’s thick chest hair. “Softer than I imagined.” 

“I condition it.” The bard smiled and blushed. “Smells good too.” He giggled and placed his hand on Geralt’s. Geralt leaned forward and sniffed his chest right above their hands making Jaskier giggle. 

“My favorite smell. Jaskier. If only I could get that in a candle.” Geralt hummed contently into Jaskier’s chest. 

“As much as I’m deeply enjoying this, there’s something I could be enjoying a lot more,” Jaskier said taking their conjoined hands and moving them down his body. 

“I’m taking my time.” Geralt rolled his eyes.

“I don’t want you to take your time, I want you to take me” Jaskier basically whined impatiently. 

“Even more proof this isn’t my dream.” Geralt said, reaching into Jaskier’s trousers and grasping his cock in his large hand, the smaller man letting out a small yelp turned moan. “But I can’t find it in myself to deny you right as much as I really want to. Maybe another time.” Geralt starts stroking him slowly between them pressing his own hard cock against him to add pressure. Jaskier started moaning softly and blushing as he could feel Geralt’s yellow cat eyes on him. He was always a shameless lover but suddenly he felt shy. Geralt removed his hand from the other man's pants, an almost whine leaving Jaskier’s lips. 

He replaced the gentle stroke of his hand with the rough grinding of his cock against Jaskier’s. He sunk his teeth deep into Jaskier’s neck. Jaskier found himself tugging at Geralt’s pants with his free hand that didn't find itself tangled in the Witcher’s hair. “So impatient.” Geralt smirked against his neck.

“Well the fast we do this here the faster my non-dream body gets to do-o this. Also I realized this is a dream so we don’t need any oil.” Jaskier said moaning in the middle when Geralt bit him rougher. 

“True.” Geralt nodded and sat up. He made quick work of his clothes and the rest of Jaskier’s. 

“On second thought, does this dream room have oil,” Jaskier gulped seeing Geralt’s almost monstrous cock in full. He stared at the man standing in front of the bed before him. He had taken plenty of bigger penises before but this was a whole different category. 

“Never does” Geralt smiled a smile that was almost similar to a predator who had finally caught its prey. “Come here” He beccond the bard to him. Jaskier listened without his normal snarky remark. “Now, just use your mouth to make it wet.” Jaskier did what he was told. He put as much as he could in his mouth before slowly swirling his tongue around it. He started bobbing his head and Geralt’s hand’s tangled in his hair. He found himself constantly forcing himself to take more in his mouth until he had it all in. “Fuck Jask, just like that.” Geralt moaned loudly. Jaskier mentally patted himself on the back. Geralt tugged at his hair and he let out a moan. “I have to fuck you” He demanded and Jaskier listened pulling away from the cock with an audible pop.

“On the bed. All fours.” Geralt definitively was enjoying demanding Jaskier around. Jaskier also took mental note of that. He obviously did what he was told though. Now wasn’t the time to disobey but next time he definitely was gonna to see what would happen. Geralt stood behind him and slapped his ass as it was obviously the thing you did when their bard had their ass in the air for you. “It’s so plump” Geralt praised while he rubbed it softly with his hand, his thumb grazing the hole making Jaskier shiver. 

“Geralt, please.” Jaskier begged.

“Please what?” Geralt teased putting pressure with his thumb making it go a little bit in.

“Please fuck me, I can’t wait any longer.” He arched his back and gripped the sheets underneath him.

“I guess I'll do it since you asked nicely.” Geralt basically purred. He lined his cock up with the hole and slowly pushed it in. Both their moans filled the imagined room. 

“Fuck, Geralt you’re so big,” Jaskier moaned and bit his lip. “N-no way this’ll fit in real life.” 

“We’ll make it.” Geralt growled into Jaskier’s ear from behind. He got it all the way in and started to trust long and hard. He used one arm to support himself over Jaskier and wrapped his other one around his bard. He pumped Jaskier’s cock in rhythm with his thrusts. “Jaskier tell me when you’re close, I wanna come together.” He moaned 

Jaskier was moaning loudly with his face down in the bed after a few minutes. “F-fuck Geralt, C-close.” He could barely get it out.

“Me too.” Geralt moaned and bit down on Jaskier’s shoulder. They both came like a crescendo.

“Oh my god. Fuck!” Jaskier shouted at the feeling of Geralt cumming inside him.

They both shot up in bed. In their individual beds. In the spare room of the pub they were staying at. They both turned to face each other panting. 

“Does the dream normally end there?” Jaskier asked standing up from his bed. 

“No, but I don’t think i'll be having the nightmare portion anymore. That is, if you’ll stay?” Geralt patted the bed next to him. Jaskier happily climbed in next to him.

“Of course I will.” He cuddled in close to his Witcher. His Geralt. His. That’s nice to hear even if its only in his own head. “But I have one condition, you have to fuck me like that again in the morning. And everyday for the rest of our lives.” 

“I can do that” Geralt chuckled and took Jaskier's cheek in his hand. He leaned down happily to kiss him. They both eventually found themselves deep in sleep again. 

In the morning the bard was still tucked in his arms next to him. Geralt never had that nightmare again, but he definitely kept having versions of that same dream. At least now he could wake up and actually act them out. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3OOV9ZfQNCPwTJENDuENbA?si=oPSoNxusQrWkS9_4TE0khw 
> 
> And my tumblr: @litttle-bard


End file.
